The Lone Tamer
by BEST OC Maker or Gigabyte
Summary: Way more depressing than anything I've ever wrote. When a teen discovers the one he loves since kindergarten began to date a guy he doesn't even know, things are bound to bad for the dude, but he gets his revenge and greatest wish after meeting a certain blood sucking wolf, his partner. T for a very savage way of killing a dude.


Note: This story is far more depressing and bloody than anything I've ever written, I had to write it to take my anger out when it happened to me. The description or name of The Tamer will never be given. And in Sangloupmon's description said he was a blood sucker and Digicore eater, both will be used.

No descriptions will be given.

I will still post Chronicles until chapter 19 because I had done then already, I can't write much stuff because I'm supposed to be grounded from all tech minus TV on weekends(Real sad). The only chapters that will be posted will be because they were made before I got grounded.

And if the girl who caused this read this, now you know how I feel.

If anyone in real life reads this, then to make it simple, if Sangloupmon truly entered my life, I would probably do the rest.

A teen was in his window looking to the stars. He learned the girl he loved since little went out and began to date another guy, he was on brink of depression. The only thing that kept him on this side was his rage, games, family and friends.

He looked to his right hand, ever since the day he found out, every time he saw her or heard her name, his right hand curled in a fist and kept pressing for about a minute or so. He suffered much from it.

The worse, was the fact she didn't tell him herself, it was up to his best friend to deliver the depressing news. When he saw her next, she didn't even seen to care about him. Yep, he got pretty angry after that.

He then decided to go for a walk. He walked for some time in the large neighborhood until he saw something on his shadow after crossing a streetlight. For a few seconds, his shadow took the shape of a large wolf.

"Come out, I want to see you," The teen commanded the shadow, which surprisingly shimmered and took shape of a wolf. "Digimon, Sangloupmon," The teen recognized. "Yes, I've felt great pain and sadness when I was a rookie, I knew it was my partner's pain, I crossed worlds to meet you," Sangloupmon told him.

"Always wanted a partner, and you will definitely become stronger in this quest," The teen answered. The space between them had a dark light as a pitch black D'Arc with a slightly lighter shade of blue on the buttons, ring and strap.

That's when fog surrounded them. "I got my cards, let's get this one," The teen recognized the Digital Field. "Let's," Sangloupmon growled as they began to walk. They soon reached their target.

"Let's see, Piddmon, he is your Sangloupmon," The Tamer ordered. "Right, BLACK MIND," Sangloupmon became a shadow as he reached the angel. "STICKER BLADE!" Sangloupmon came out of the darkness unleashing millions of blades, ripping Piddmon's wings off.

"Argh!" Piddmon fell. "Finish him," The Tamer ordered Sangloupmon. "No, please, have mercy," Piddmon begged. "No," The Tamer told him before Sangloupmon bit his neck. Piddmon burst in data as a white sphere remained.

"Digicore, get it," The Tamer ordered coldly as Sangloupmon sucked the core. "What next?" Sangloupmon asked. "Your shadow powers, how long can you stick with them?" The Tamer asked. "As long as I have to," Sangloupmon answered.

"Can you replicated shadows? Even in sunlight?" The Tamer asked. "Yes, but my true shadow form might flicker for a second every now and then," Sangloupmon told him. "Then become mine, I will tell you when to get out," The Tamer told the vampire wolf.

"Yes, BLACK MIND," Sangloupmon vanished in shadows. And so, The Tamer, followed closely by his 'shadow' went home, life in the house was normal until late night. The Tamer went to his backyard, Sangloupmon in shadow form after him.

"You can walk free for the rest of the night, but, before 6:00 I want you in shadow form, got it?" The Tamer asked. "Yes, count on me," Sangloupmon agreed. "Tomorrow we will get info, and at night, the pain you came to cease will begin to be erased," The Tamer told him before the wolf leapt in the night.

The next day,

The Tamer woke up and got ready for school. "Today we get what we need," The a Tamer told his shadow. After school was over, The Tamer and his younger brother were picked up by their mom and went to a nearby cheap lunch area.

Today was his after school stuff day. His mom left him back in the school as he went in. After he finished chess class, he went to the study room to see someone. He went to see his best friend with a friend of his.

They were in the computers when he got there. "Hey (name), how ya doing?" His best friend asked. "Fine, I need a name," The Tamer answered coldly. "What name?" His friend asked. "(The girl he likes)'s boyfriend's, need it," The Tamer answered.

"Sure, just don't do anything harsh," His friend told him the name as they walked out. The Tamer saw the teen who made the one he loved reject him and whispered. "Sangloupmon, get a load of his scent, were going to need it," The Tamer ordered.

The rest of the day was normal. Now, at night. The Tamer came out of his house. "Sangloupmon, how do you feel about human blood?" The Tamer asked. "Fine, but DigiCores are better," Sangloupmon answered.

"How do you feel about killing a human?" The Tamer asked. "If it's the one who stole the one who held your heart, then I wouldn't mind it anymore than how you step on an ant," Sangloupmon answered.

"Good, now track his scent," The Tamer ordered as he went on his back. Sangloupmon took a sniff before charging forward. After a few minutes, they reached a house. "Use Black Mind to take him to somewhere more isolated," The Tamer ordered.

Sangloupmon did as told before picking up his tamer and taking him to the teen. They were a large grove, a little lake by the side. "What's happening? What's that thing? Did it get you too?" The jerk asked scared out of his wits.

The Tamer pulled out paper and pen. "Start writing what I say or Sangloupmon will kill you," The Tamer threatened. The Tamer told the teen to write about how he was going to run away because of the one The Tamer loved, leaving a lot of insulting lies.

"Now, give it to me," The Tamer checked the paper and double checked to make sure it only had what the teen was told to write. "Now let me go," The teen ordered. "No, Sangloupmon, late dinner," The Tamer allowed the merciless wolf/vampire to leap at the teen.

If you don't like seriously slow killing, skip the next paragraph.

Sangloupmon slowly ripped parts of the teen's skin, giving a wolfish purr the entire time, enjoying it. He let the teen attempt to run before throwing him on the ground and giving him more cuts, when the teen blacked out, Sangloupmon woke him with cold, bloody water. He succeed in ripping off the teen's arms and legs while the teen kept consciousness. "See ya in hell," Sangloupmon growled before ripping his head off as he chewed the bloody parts left of the teen's body.

You've been warned. Now the killing is over, for now.

The Tamer looked proudly to Sangloupmon, the digimon was the partner he always wanted, cold, merciless and fierce, his old time favorite was once Dracomon, but the dark wolf just replaced him(In the story, Dracomon is still my favorite digimon).

The Tamer told Sangloupmon to put the letter on the teen's bed. The next day would be good. After that they went home were The Tamer had a pleasant sleep.

The next day on his after school period, he saw his best friend with a haunted face. "What did you do?" His friend asked. "What do you mean?" The Tamer asked innocently, he was a great actor.

"(The girl he likes name)'s boyfriend ran away yesterday night, (the girl he likes) is devastated because of the insults he put in," His best friend told him. A very quiet chuckle came from The Tamer's 'shadow' as said human acted surprised.

"Seriously? I knew he was a jerk," The Tamer growled. "Well, I better go see her and see if she is ok," The Tamer told his friend with fake worry. He, no matter what he tried, couldn't shake out his love for her, he hated it and considered his weakness.

He saw her sadly alone in a bench, looking at the sky. "You alright? (Best friend's name) told me what happened," The Tamer acted sadly. "He called me so many horrible things, how could he?" The teenage girl asked her friend.

"Always knew he was a jerk, you deserve better," The Tamer told her. "You think? Thanks," The teen answered sadly. "So, there is a new movie coming up this weekend, want to come?" The Tamer invited.

"Why not, might as well," The teenage girl agreed and after that, they had a nice long talk. When The Tamer got home, he talked with Sangloupmon. "She still has feelings for him, can you influence a Biomerge?" The Tamer asked his partner.

"I have a few mean looking enemies who would love to rip me apart, all champion and weaker than me," Sangloupmon answered. "Try to attract the weakest one to Biomerge after I get out of the movie, the brave hero and his wolf partner will be a hit to her," The Tamer smirked.

"Right," Sangloupmon agreed before vanishing. The weekend, a weak Gazimon trio had shown up, The Tamer and Sangloupmon bravely saved the girl the Tamer liked as things worked accorded to plan...

If you want to see more of The Lone Tamer, PM or send me a commentary.


End file.
